1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an advertising and promotional item. More particularly, the invention concerns a foldable food tray in the configuration of a toy car, truck, or the like for use in fast food establishments as a takeout container for food items.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Fast food takeout restaurants have become very popular in recent years. Many such restaurants cater to people with small children and frequently provide toys and other entertainment items along with food served to a child to promote the restaurant and entertain the child. To be commercially successful, such promotional items must be clever, attractive and inexpensive to produce.
The novelty item of the present invention satisfies the aforementioned requirements, being both appealing to children and inexpensive to manufacture. The item is constructed from a single planar sheet of cardboard, or like material, which is printed on one side and then die cut and folded along prescribed fold lines to form a food tray having the appearance of a toy vehicle. In one form of the invention, the item simulates the appearance of a convertible automobile with the passenger compartment providing the receptacle for the food items. In another embodiment of the invention, which simulates the appearance of a truck, the truck bed functions as the receptacle for the food items.